1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part of a bicycle, and more particularly to a head parts assembly for the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bicycle is usually provided with a cable mounting seat on the frame of the bicycle for fixing the brake cable or the shift cable directly along the frame of the bicycle. However, this arrangement of cable would affect the aesthetic appearance of the bicycle, and the brake and shift cables are exposed directly to sunlight, and therefore the service life the brake and shift cables would adversely affected.
To overcome the above disadvantages, another cable arrangement was developed as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the bicycle frame 10 is formed with an insertion hole 11, so that the brake cable 20A and the shift cable 20B can be hidden in the insertion hole 11. However, forming an insertion hole 11 in the frame 10 would not only affect the aesthetic appearance of the bicycle but also weaken the structural strength of the bicycle frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.